As long as he lives
by padfooot
Summary: Es war kein Aufmarsch einer neuen Armee - zu anfang auf jeden Fall nicht. Draco, Scorpius und Blaise auf ihrem eigenen Weg zwischen Macht und Angst.


As long as he lives Es war kein Aufmarsch einer neuen Armee – zu Anfang auf jeden Fall nicht.

**Prolog**

"Dad, Daddy! Wach auf, es ist Sonntag!", quiekte ein aufgeregter Scorpius.

"Die Bedeutung des Wort Sonntages hätte ich dir genauer erklären sollen", grummelte der schlaftrunkende Vater des 5-jährigen Jungens.

"Dad, steh auf!" Mit seiner ganzen Kraft zog Scorpius dem Älteren die Decke weg und warf sie eiskalt auf den Boden.

Schlagartig öffnete Draco seine Augen und blickte in das provokant grinsende Gesicht seines Sohnes. Man sah ihm meilenweit an, wessen Kind er war, er hatte dieselben grauen Augen und dasselbe weissblonde Haar wie sein Vater. Draco wünschte sich oft, der Kleine hätte das Aussehen seiner Mutter geerbt, denn durch die Ähnlichkeit zu einem Malfoy wurde einem das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Die Decke ist weg, aber wie willst du mich aus dem Bett kriegen?", fragte er seinen Sohn mit einem herzhaften Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Scorpius überlegte keine Sekunde, bevor er konterte: "Dann wecke ich zuerst Onkel Blaise, den ich habe ihn in der Badewanne gefunden." Er sprang vom Bett und hastete in das anliegende Badezimmer.

Draco verlor keinen Gedanken daran, was sein bester Freund in seiner Badewanne zu suchen hatte, denn dies kam öfters vor, als ihm lieb war. Aber in diesem Augenblick fühlte er seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Er drehte sich behutsam auf die linke Seite seines Bettes und öffnete die oberste Schublade seiner Kommode, in welcher er Schmerztabletten für solche Tage beherbergte.

Er und Blaise trafen sich gestern in ihrem Lieblingspub, während ein Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft auf seinen Sohn aufpasst. Sie tranken ein Glas Whiskey zu viel, vielleicht auch zwei. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Draco jemanden fand, der auf seinen Wirbelwind freiwillig aufpasste. In einer Siedlung wie dieser wurde viel erzählt, wie auch, dass um Scorpius Malfoy immer wieder merkwürdige Dinge passierten.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein dumpfer Aufknall aus dem Badezimmer, gefolgt von wildem Fluchen und kindlichem Lachen.

"Daddy, Onkel Blaise braucht eine deiner Wundertabletten", piepste Scorpius fröhlich.

Draco fischte nach seiner Decke zog sie sich wieder über die Nase, doch dieses Mal hielt er sie mit beiden Händen fest.

"Was mache ich mal wieder in deiner Badewanne, Drake?", grummelte Blaise Zabini, welche gähnend in Dracos Schlafzimmer erschien. Er warf sich auf das schwarze Ledersofa neben dem grossen Bett und kurze darauf war ein lautes Schnarchen zu hören.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Scorpius zu seinem Vater unter die Decke gelegt und schmiegte sich an ihm an.

"Gehen wir heute in den Zoo, Daddy?", fragte der Junge, den Dackelblick bereits perfekt eingesetzt.

Draco seufzte und setze sich auf. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, so zu tun, als würde er schlafen, dachte er sich und rieb sich mit den Händen den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er zog seinen Sohn auf seinen Schoss und sagte leise: "Hör mal zu, mein Kleiner, Sonntage sind da, um bis mindestens 11 Uhr zu schlafen, dann aufzustehen, um zu frühstücken, um sich dann anschliessend wieder ins Bett zu legen, okay?"

"Aber Daddy, ich will die Eisbären sehen", quängelte Scorpius, welcher sich nichts aus den Worten seines Vaters machte.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Scorpius, du weisst, dass wir zuerst nachsehen müssen, ob draussen alles in Ordnung ist."

Der kleine Junge wusste, was sein Vater damit meinte. Bevor sie das Haus verlassen konnten, mussten sie sich vergewissern, dass keine Menschen mit schwarzen Umhängen in der Umgebung waren. Diese Menschen sind böse, nicht nur sein Vater sagte dies, auch Onkel Blaise warnte den Kleinen immer wieder davor. Scorpius durfte die Wohnung nicht ohne einen der beiden Männer verlassen, dies sei viel zu riskant. Auch liess sein Vater in nur alleine, wenn er zuvor nicht mindestens zehn Sicherheitszauber ausgesprochen hatte. Draco entfernte sich auch nie mehr als 100 Meter seiner Wohnung, wenn er mit Blaise um die Häuser zog.

Blaise wohnte eigentlich in einem Reihenhaus zwei Strassen weiter, doch verbrachte er die meiste Zeit bei seinem langjährigen, besten Freund und dessen Sohn, da es alleine für einen ehemaligen Todesser viel zu gefährlich war – nicht wegen den Auroren, sondern wegen der neuen Macht des dunklen Lords und seinen neuen Anhängern, welche frühere Todesser jagten wie Jäger Rehe jagen.

Scorpius wusste genug, um die nötige Portion Angst und Respekt zu haben, nicht andauernd ausreissen zu wollen und sich nicht darum zu kümmern, was draussen auf den Strassen war.

Sein Vater und sein Onkel Blaise erzählten ihm Geschichten über die grössten aller Zauberer, er kannte die wichtigsten Zaubersprüchen und die wichtigsten Gegenstände. Auch lasen sie ihm Geschichten aus Büchern vor, aus denen er lernte, sich zu schützen. Wäre es ihm erlaubt gewesen, zu zaubern, wäre der kleine Zauberer jetzt schon besser als viele der Hogwarts-Schüler. Doch jeder Funken Magie eines Minderjährigen konnte zurückverfolgt werden und dadurch wäre die kleine Familie nicht mehr sicher in ihrem Versteck in dieser kleinen Siedlung in Australien.

"Daddy, ich will doch lieber zuhause bleiben." Scorpius rutschte noch näher an seinen Vater und gab ihm einen kindlich feuchten Kuss auf die Wange.

Man konnte hören, wie Blaise etwas im Schlaf murmelte. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit von Draco gehörte voll und ganz seinem Sohn. Er sah in die kleinen, aufrichten Augen, welche seinen eigenen so ähnlich waren. Sein Sohn war viel zu verständnisvoll für sein Alter, dachte er sich. Alles nahm er hin ohne ein Wort – dies war wohl eine der wenigen Eigenschaften, welcher der Junge von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.

Langsam richtete sich Draco auf und warf ein schweres Kissen in Richtung seines besten Freundes, welcher schlagartig zusammenzuckte und die Augen aufriss.

"Was ist passiert? Wer ist da?", panisch schaute Blaise sich um.

Draco musste lächeln, sein sonst so tapferer Freund fürchtete sich vor nichts mehr als dieser neuen Macht des dunklen Lords. Draco amüsierte sich, doch dann traf er auf die angsterfüllten Blicke seines Sohnes.

"Daddy, was passiert, wenn die bösen Männer uns finden?", wollte der Junge ängstlich wissen.

"Sie werden uns nicht finden, Scorpius, sie werden uns nicht finden können."

Damit hatte Draco Recht, aber wer wusste schon, was sonst noch da draussen warten würde?


End file.
